


Wounded - Alex Summers

by penguinanna16



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinanna16/pseuds/penguinanna16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I don't like people making a big fuss over me." She mumbled, and Alex let out a one-syllable, humorless laugh.</p><p>"I hate to break it to you, baby, but I'm gonna be making a big fuss over you for the rest of our lives together." The corner of his lip turned upwards. "Which I hope is for a very, very long time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded - Alex Summers

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- This includes mentions/descriptions torture, rape, violence and harsh injuries.  
> Also, the title sucks. I'm absolute rubbish at titling works. Not sure if this story makes sense but whatever. Hope you enjoy.

If someone had told Y/N that her boyfriend Alex Summers could somehow advance to become even _more_ overprotective than he already was, she would have laughed in their face--maybe even rolled her eyes, too. 

But here she was, being led back into the mansion by Alex himself after ~~barely~~ surviving a brutal kidnapping and interrogation by the heartless entrants of the mutant Brotherhood and his safeguarding had increased big time. Anybody who dared step foot within a five foot radius of her received a harsh, threatening glare, and his hand hadn't left her lower back since they got in the car to go home--which, by the way, was four hours ago.

Y/N was lucky (and honestly relieved) her makeshift rescue crew had brought her a long sleeve top and sweatpants as opposed to something that showed off her battered limbs. She was  _also_ happy she got and took the opportunity to throw the clothes on before Alex got to see her, because she knew that if he saw each of the abrasions, avulsions, incisions, lacerations and punctures _(basically literally every kind of wounds a person could possibly get physically)_ he'd go absolute ballistic and probably burn something down.

Charles greeted the pair with tired eyes and a soft solicitous smile as soon as they entered through the doors, Hank behind him pushing his wheelchair with a similar expression. "Hello, Y/N. How are you feeling?"

" 'm alright," She squeaked and nodded to herself. Charles squinted his eyes, just  _slightly_ \--just enough for him to utilize his telepathy without pressing his hand to his forehead and giving the fact that he was reading her mind away, just enough for him to see if she was telling the truth or not. He easily discovered she was lying.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "Hank here would gladly help you with any wounds that you may have. I know how sadistic this group can be." Hank nodded obediently from behind him, and Y/N gulped when Alex looked at her with both expectancy and worry.

"Uh- No, uh, I'm okay. Just- sore." She insisted, and Alex moved his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Okay." Charles responded and blatantly wondered how Alex had bought it. "Well, you should rest up a bit, and we will talk about everything in the morning, if that is alright."

"Yeah- of course, that's alright with me." She gave a pained smile, and Charles noticed in the dim light how she tugged the bulky sleeves of her brown jumper down to cover her hands.

 

* * *

 

"I think I'm going to take a shower before bed." Y/N announced after they entered their room, Alex's hand still pressed against her spine. The two usually shared a room anyways and tonight Alex was especially (and understandably) insistent on being by her side at all times.

"You sure? You can always wait, shower in the morning, if you're tired," Alex proposed, his other hand raising up to rest gently on her shoulder.

Y/N nodded. "I feel kind of gross. I think I'm covered in dirt." (And definitely blood, but she didn't add that in). "It's just a shower."

"Alright, you need anything?" He asked, and she smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Anything at all? Water-?"

"Alex, I'm okay." She reminded softly.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm hovering, it's just.." His eyes looked into hers intensely as his sentence trailed off. "I want to make sure you're okay. You were gone for two weeks."

"I am okay." She asserted. "Remember? You saved me. You burned down the whole facility and beat the Brotherhood and- and saved me."

"I remember." He breathed out. "But are you  _sure_ you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure. As long as you'll be out here when I'm done, then I'm good." She nodded.

"I'll be right out here if you need anything, at all. Just shout and I'm there." His smile was as charming as ever.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she immediately noticed the loss of contact from Alex's hand leaving her body and longed for his touch once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N eyed her worn appearance in the mirror once she closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on to a temperature that (hopefully) wouldn't aggravate her wounds. Her hair was greasy from not having showered and she could smell the layer of sweat that covered her entire body.

As she carefully removed her sweater, tenderly lifting it over her head, her breath sucked in intensely as she finally got a good look at her wounds in injury in the lighting. She had been held in a poorly lit room where she could barely see her hand a foot in front of her face, so she could only  _feel_ the painful injuries. Seeing them was almost equally was painful.

Purple, green and brown bruises scattered across her entire body from beating after beating. Her ribs protruding from starvation. Gashes and cuts covering her forearms with tiny pieces of glass stuck to each one from Emma Frost's interrogation method, and blood still dripping from each laceration. Scraped toes and fingers from desperately attempting to kick and claw her way to safety. Burn marks along her sides, arms, and back from Azazel's choice method of persuasion. Fist-sized discolorations on her stomach from basic disciplining.

Hand shaped bruises on her hips and dried blood between her thighs from Riptide's favorite time-killer.

Seeing everything in the light brought back the horrific memories and she had to stop herself from making any noise in response so she wouldn't worry her boyfriend. Tears gathered in her eyes and stung at them, falling to the floor.

She took a deep breath as she stepped into the running water, hissing as the lukewarm water hit the burns.

Y/N ended up washing her hair six times in order to get rid of all the grease and grime. As she moved the lathered loofah over her arms, she bit her lip so she didn't just  _scream_ out in agony. The rose-scented soap stung in each open wound and contact only hurt worse. The pain was on the brink of unbearable and made her lose her balance, only for a second, and her leg hit the knob, making the water go from just-below-room-temperate to hot-tub-hot.

"Holy  _shit._ " She absentmindedly let out a hiss as the hot water hit each burn and scrape, pressing the palm of her hand to her mouth immediately after. But it was too late, and she knew Alex heard her exclamation when she heard him knocking on the bathroom door just seconds later.

"Y/N? You okay in there?" He called out in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm- " Y/N began to respond, her words strangled by sobs, hands shaky as she turned the temperature of the water back down. She hadn't even realized that she was crying.

"You're crying, is something wrong? Should I come in?"

"No! No. It's fine, I'm fine." Her words alone were confident but her tone was desperate and anguished. She struggled to place the body wash back on the small shelf and ended up slipping on the soapy water. Her back hit the shower wall with an audible  _thump_ and she let out a yell. 

"I'm coming in."

"No, I'm okay- " But Alex was already in the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel off the counter and sliding back the curtain. His words caught in his throat and his body froze. Y/N gave up trying to hide.

"Oh- my God." His voice was drowned out from the sound of the running water. "What did- What did they  _do_ to you?"

It definitely wasn't the impulsive reaction Y/N had initially expected. It was no anger-fueled destructive rampage and it was no rage-filled screaming episode. It was quiet and almost delicate.

Before Y/N could even open her mouth Alex turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her shaking body.

"Oh, Y/N," His voice was pained, as if someone had tortured _him_.

"It's not- "

"Don't even fucking  _try_ and say that it's not that bad." He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, as if to make the image of her damaged body go away. Y/N stayed quiet.

He carefully hoisted her up onto the counter, and ran his hands over his face.

"I just- Holy shit, Y/N," He breathed. "You must be in so much pain."

"I couldn't let myself tell them anything." She said as if it would justify letting herself get the living crap beat out of her.

"So you let yourself get tortured? Almost _killed_?" He shook his head. "Let me see. Everything."

"No- "

"Yes, Y/N, let me see- "

"No, Alex- "

"I wasn't asking." His teeth clenched as he seethed. She sighed and slowly unwrapped the towel from her body, hating the feeling of total exposure. As Alex reluctantly let his eyes look over every injury, he coughed out a sob.

"Alex.." She started, knowing she should tell him what he'd find if he continued- prepare him for what he'd find- but she couldn't find the words to say as she trailed off.

Alex's hands stayed grasping her shoulders as his eyes jumped from cut to cut, bruise to bruise, burn to burn.

"Oh my God."

Y/N knew what he'd seen. "Alex- "

"Oh my  _God_." He choked. "Y/N, tell me--please, for the love of God--tell me these aren't- tell me they didn't- "

Y/N just looked down at her feet. He knew before he asked.

"No, God, please,  _no._ "

But it was true. She knew he knew it.

And the part that hurt him the most--the part that  _really_ got him--was that he  _knew_ how important it was to her to save herself, to maintain her purity before getting married. He supported her and her beliefs from the beginning. 

And what she had sustained for and worked towards so passionately was just  _ripped_ from her, stolen and never to be returned.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as the tears fell freely. "I am so sorry, baby, fuck."

"It's okay." She sniffled. "It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe it is, though! If I weren't such an _idiot_ , maybe I wouldn't have left you alone and you wouldn't have been taken in the first place! Maybe if I weren't such a fucking failure of a boyfriend I would have found you sooner and prevented- and- and- "

"Alex, none of this is your fault." Y/N insisted gently, wrapping the towel back around herself. "None of it."

"God you were tortured for two weeks and you're consoling  _me._ I must really be an asshole." He scoffed, and Y/N laughed, for the first time in a while. He shook his head, coming to his senses. "We need to get these checked out."

"No, Alex- "

"No, Y/N, these are serious, really serious. God, I can't believe you kept these from me! The whole time, why would you do that?"

"I just- " She turned her head. "I didn't want you, or-or anyone else to freak out."

"Why not? This is definitely something worth freaking out over."

"I don't know.. I don't like people making a big fuss over me." She mumbled, and Alex let out a one-syllable, humorless laugh.

"I hate to break it to you, baby, but I'm gonna be making a big fuss over you for the rest of our lives together." The corner of his lip turned upwards as he caressed the side of her face with his calloused hand. "Which I hope is for a very, very long time."

Y/N finally looked up and locked eyes with him. She pressed her lips together as she tried to hold back a shaky grin, her chin quivering.

"Come on, please, let's go have Hank fix you up with all his geek-tech. Will you do that for me? The last thing I want is for these to- to get worse." He pleaded, leaning onto his hands which were placed on either sides of Y/N's legs on the counter. She inhaled and nodded, and Alex gave her a blubbery smile, his eyes still red. He took her hands in his and helped her gently hop off the counter. "Alright, let's go- "

"Uh, Alex, I need to put some clothes on." She blushed, holding her towel up. Alex's eyes widened.

"Right. Right, uh- " He ran to the drawers, grabbed a pair of her pajama pants and one of his own black v-necks, and ran back in record time. As she clothed herself, her eyes drooping from tiredness, he grabbed her favorite pair of slippers and assisted her in slipping her feet into them. She tiredly took a step towards the door but Alex gently scooped her up from underneath her, careful not to apply a lot of pressure to any injury, and carried her down the hall to Hank's laboratory.

Alex pressed a kiss to Y/N's forehead that made her forget about the pain for a split second. "We're gonna get you all fixed, up, okay? You'll be good as new." He promised, quietly, so Charles wouldn't chew him out for waking up any students. "No more hurting."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
